Polymorph
by Rhya Storm
Summary: Drizzt and co. meet a surface elf maiden and a strange drow who claims to be polymorphed into his present form. When the wizard who did it catches up, all the Nine Hells break loose.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Drizzt and co. meet a surface elf maiden and a strange drow that claims to be polymorphed into his present form. Then, strangers from the drow's past come after him, reveal him for who and what he is, and all the Nine Hells break loose.

A/N: Heh, okay; I do not own Drizzt and co. or the F.R. universe, sadly. **((cries))** But, I **_do_** own Aari, in both forms, Riakkal, Diamaetus, and anyone else whom you don't recognize, and I shall hunt down and kill anyone who steals them from me. **((snarls viciously, drawing apprehensive looks from innocent passersby))**

Disclaimer: Hey, that's _my_ job!

Me: well, too bad. ((**sticks out tongue))** alright, on with the story of chaos . . .

* * *

Riakkal sighed as she trudged on through the winter snow. The surface elf was unusual for her kind in that she was a hermit, and grouchy and stubborn at that. 

At least, she'd used to be a hermit. Now, she was trudging all over the world with the strange drow that was walking alongside her.

Her companion stopped and lifted his face to the sky, tongue out, catching snowflakes on his tongue. She hid a smile underneath her cloak as she called back to him, "Hurry up, Aari! I want to get to Silverymoon before I freeze to death!"

He grinned as he bounded lightly over the snow to her side, waist-length white hair flowing behind him. "Still cold?" he teased, tugging on the cloak she had tightly wrapped about her.

She scowled right back at him. "Yes, I am! And you're crazy not to be!"

He laughed, lavender eyes sparkling. "I know _I'm_ crazy, Ria. No need to point it out to me."

She shook her head, grinning under the shadows of her hood.

After a moments silence, Aari asked somewhat anxiously, "D'you think Lady Alustriel can break the polymorph? I really hate this form."

Ria sighed. "I really don't know, Aari. I could probably help if I knew what you really are!"

He stuck out his tongue at her playfully. "Well, now, isn't that just too bad."

She didn't respond as she plowed through a snowdrift. He leapt ably over it. He was very athletic, more so than any elf she knew. He had incredible hearing, even for a drow, and his movements were graceful and catlike. But, he complained that his current dark elf form was blind, deaf, he couldn't move at all, and he couldn't smell _anything_. This made her wonder what he had been before the polymorph.

His story was an odd one. She had found him in her woods one day, burned, bruised, and bleeding from a dozen and one wounds, in his current form. He had later told her that he had been in a battle with a wizard, and the wizard had just used a polymorph before she approached and he collapsed. No matter how she pressed, however, he would not reveal to her what he had been before the polymorph. He complained about it constantly, however. He would try to jump over a huge snowdrift, for example, only to find that he could not go that high. He also growled at times, or bared his teeth when threatened or angered.

"Hey . . . Ria, look, I'm sorry," Aari interrupted her thoughts anxiously, thinking her silence to be hostile. She turned and smiled reassuringly at him. "It's nothing, I'm just thinking," she explained.

He smirked. "Bet it was about me!"

"Was not!" she countered, even though it was.

"Was too!" he insisted, a point accentuated when he leaned over and kissed her passionately. When they broke away, he grinned. "Was too."

She smiled as they continued on. She wasn't sure when she'd realized that she loved him – he'd just up and kissed her one night, and she'd kissed him back. He was like that; always surprising, but generally in a good way.

Later on that night, in an inn at Silverymoon:

Riakkal yawned as she stretched sleepily. It was late at night, and, by her own account, time for bed. She curled up on the soft mattress, smiling as Aari walked over and lay down next to her. He draped one ebony-skinned arm about her waist before drifting off to sleep.

She snuggled closer to him, worries about the future suddenly assaulting her. She was worried that, when the polymorph was removed, he wouldn't resemble anything elven or human. But, she was much more terrified of something else, though she never told him.

She knew how polymorphs could sometimes affect the mind. She was terrified that, when the spell was broken, he wouldn't love her anymore.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The wizard smirked as he peered through his globe at the sleeping couple. Soon, his time would come.

* * *

A/N: Hey, does anyone know how to get little asterisks up here? The darned thing won't let me use 'em. And, yeah, for those of you who've read my stuff, Aari gets around quite a lot, I use him in most of my works. He's my personal OC. And, reviews would be appreciated! All flames shall be fed to my pet demon, Shetan. He's glowy, he's green, and he's got issues! So don't make him mad by forcing me to feed him flames! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ooookaaay. Why does no one review? I have, like, 33 hits and no one has reviewed. :( I feel so unwanted ... did no one like it? I hope you getmore drawn in by this chapter ... the next one will be some time in coming, though, I have four other stories I'm working on at the moment and this is kinda at the bottom of the list. Please review, and maybe it'll come sooner!

* * *

Drizzt Do'Urden grinned into the morning sunlight. He was visiting Silverymoon, enjoying the spectacular sights and experiences the amazing city had to offer. He stopped and chatted with a few guards he was familiar with before moving on.

He stopped at an open-market ground. He wanted to get a gift for Catti-brie, for her birthday, but he had no idea what to get. He sighed. Maybe if he looked around he'd find something.

He was strolling by a weapons cart when a rushing surface elf maiden nearly ran him over. She crashed into him, and they both nearly fell over from the impact.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she gasped, "I wasn't watching, I'm sorry . . ." she stooped to pick up the groceries she'd dropped.

"It's alright," he assured her, assisting her efforts to pick everything up. She looked up at him gratefully. An odd look came over her face, one that he couldn't place, but was pretty sure he knew the source of. He braced himself.

To his surprise, she merely nodded her head and thanked him again. "By the way," she added, "Have you seen anyone about looking . . . well, like yourself?"

He blinked at her, not understanding. "A drow! Have you seen one?"

Confused, he replied, "No, why?"

She sighed. "He went to get a dagger, and now I can't find him, blast him." Seeing his shocked look, she hastened to explain. "He's not really a drow; a wizard put him in a polymorph."

She could see by Drizzt's expression that she had only served to confuse him further. "Never mind," she said, sighing.

Suddenly, from behind them, came a shout; "Ria!" a slender cloaked figure called as he weaved through the crowd. He trotted up to them. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Ria scolded.

The young drow grinned and shrugged. "Well, I was looking anywhere, so I guess that's why we didn't find each other!"

The surface elf rolled her eyes. "Come on, we've got to get going," she said, and started hauling him away by the elbow. "Thanks again!" she called over her shoulder to Drizzt. The young polymorphed drow looked back and started to grin, but stopped halfway through as their eyes met. Purple eyes met startled purple eyes. Both jaws dropped as Ria hauled the strange drow around a corner.

Drizzt stood there a moment, then turned away, slowly shaking his head in disbelief. Would he have a story to tell his friends when he returned to Icewind Dale!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ria . . . that drow . . . he . . . I . . . Ria!" Aari stammered as she hauled him along the streets.

"What?" she snapped.

"That drow! He has my eyes!" he exclaimed, shocked to his core.

She nodded, never slowing down. "I know. And I don't believe in coincidences. I don't think he has anything to do with the wizard, though." Aari nodded. He didn't think so, either.

"So, what connection does he have with you?" she continued, thinking out loud to herself. Aari shrugged as they turned another corner.

Suddenly, he halted, jerking Ria to a stop. "What - " she began, but stopped at a gesture from him. Her keen ears soon picked up what had alarmed him.

"Yes, that's right, some wizard named Diamaetus, or some such name. Nearly bought all my wares! Said he was headed for someplace up north in Ten-Towns, up in Icewind Dale. Huh, all wizards are crazy, if you ask me."

"Well, you got a pretty good haul, dincha?"

"Yep – sucker couldn't bargain at all."

She ignored the rest of the conversation, having heard all she'd needed to. Aari whispered the name again. "Diamaetus."

Diamaetus. The wizard that had transformed Aari to his current state, and left him bloodied and dying in a forest grove. The name that haunted every one of her companion's nightmares, the ones where he woke her up with his panicked screams. As she watched, a haunted look arose in Aari's violet eyes.

"Well, let's go," she said, coming to a quick decision.

"Wha-?" Aari asked, lost.

"We're going to find Diamaetus and make him change you back," she said, refraining from adding an unflattering descriptive noun to the end of the wizard's name.

"Oh . . . are you sure that's a smart thing to do?" he questioned as she returned to hauling him through the streets by the elbow.

She didn't even pause as she replied, "This coming from you? Mr. 'lets-go-get-ourselves-nearly-killed-because-I-didn't-listen-to-Ria-and-then-laugh-crazily-about-it-afterwards?' Hah."

He shrugged, not denying the charge, and complacently allowed her to drag him along the streets of Silverymoon, both of them ignoring the continuing stares of passersby. Ria didn't care, and Aari was used to it.

Aari started to innocently hum a lively tune, and merely grinned at the grumpy elf when she turned to glare at him.

The two marched off to barter for supplies – enough to get them to Luskan. Or rather, Ria marched off, keeping a tight hold on Aari so he wouldn't vanish again.

As she was bartering for horses, Aari broke away long enough to go gaze at the horses in the corral. One came over and whickered at him. He grinned and rubbed its muzzle, making whuffling sounds that the horse apparently understood.

Ria came back to him after some intense bargaining. She grabbed two horses, one of them being the one that Aari had made impromptu friends with, and marched off, yelling over her shoulder, "Come on! We need to get to Luskan before winter _really _settles in!"

Aari shook his head, laughed slightly crazily, and jogged after her.

* * *

A/N: Sooo ... interesting yet? If yes, tell me. If no, still tell me. Reviews feed the author, and I'm starving here! People are reading this, so why does no one review? **((sniffles))** Okay, I'm good now. Anyone guessed what Aari really is yet? Or are ya'll still in the dark? 


	3. Author's note

Okay, okay, I know I'm not allowed to post author's notes, okay! BUT THIS IS RATHER VITAL, SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

This is a rather old fic that I found in a pile of stuff. I thought it was good, so I posted it. Problem is, the next chapter has stymied me.

Now, I want all of your honest opinions after you hear me out, 'kay?

Many people seem to think that Aari is Mergandevinasander of Chult, a black dragon with purple eyes. He isn't, though those are very perceptive guesses! No, what Aari really is is far more complicated. And rather incredible. As in, not particularly believable.

So, my question is – do ya'll want me to continue this story with Aari being something that is strange, odd, rather complicated to explain, not exactly credible or particularly possible, and directly related to Drizzt? Because I have a feeling some people may not like that … but I can't think of anything else for Aari to be. And his personality _so_ does not fit a dragon, and then where would poor Riakkal be?

Please tell me so I know whether or not to continue with my mad wizard, grouchy elf-maiden, and slightly-insane polymorphed drow who is somehow related to Drizzt. 'Kay?

Once again, I know you're not supposed to post author's notes, but this was rather necessary. Reply! Review! Re – uhh, re- … re-something! Oh, just tell me, please!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: OoO **((stares at all the encouraging reviews she got))** Wowza, ya'll like this popcorn thing that much? Alrighty, then, yer wishes are my commands! Or something like that ... Wow, lotsa a guesses on what Aari is ... the cool thing is, a lot of them aren't far off the mark! (Though, no, Aari is not Guen, Guen is female. I think.)

Well, anyways, a great big "**_THANK YOU!_**" to: Anaroka, Venashira, Donaruie, Galimeril, Abbil, Ininil, carsonsheir, YoginiGal, and Kara Adar for their support in this thing. I'm having fun writing it - hope you're having fun reading it!

* * *

Two and a half weeks later found Drizzt Do'Urden roaming the dale with his panther companion, Guenhwyvar. He was trotting through a snowdrift when he suddenly remembered the strange drow with purple eyes he'd seen at Silverymoon. He shook his head. He'd just gotten home a few days ago, and had told his friends all about it. There had been some wild speculations as to who the strange drow was, but it had died out by the next day, and Drizzt was glad of it.

He was trotting through a large gully of snow when he heard the voices. He paused and listened, thinking maybe they were travelers from Ten-Towns, lost in the snow-desert.

" . . . want to find Diamaetus . . . look everywhere, Aari!" He made out over the sudden wind that had gusted up. He strained to hear the reply.

" . . . not that, Ria, it's just . . . sure if I want to see . . . soon."

Drizzt shook his head, puzzled, just as the owners of said voices crested the ridge in front of him.

The pair didn't notice him at first. One was a female gold elf, bundled up in heavy winter clothing, plowing grouchily through the snow. The other was another of the elven race, prancing and dancing about, practically walking on the snow, pausing now and again to speak with his companion before racing away again, reminding Drizzt strongly of Guen at play. It was then that Drizzt realized with a start that the male was a drow.

Drizzt strode forwards as the wind died down as suddenly as it had began. "Hallo!" he called out. "Are you lost?"

The gold elf looked up and grumbled, "Don't I wish!" Then, her eyes widened, as did Drizzt's. She was the same elf he'd run into at the marketplace in Silverymoon. As his mind made the connection, he turned to see purple eyes staring at him out of an ebony face.

The elf woman cleared her throat. "Well. Hello again. I'm Riakkal Rosethorn, and this is Aari Storm. And you are . . ?"

"Drizzt Do'Urden," he replied.

"Oh! You're the ranger!" she exclaimed in recognition. Her drow companion grinned, before turning to Drizzt and asking, "Have you noticed anything . . . strange, in the magical way, hereabouts?"

Drizzt, puzzled, replied, "No, why?"

The drow – Aari – took a deep breath before launching into the entire story. "Well, you see, there's this wizard, Diamaetus, and he's a really evil git, and he polymorphed me into my present form, so obviously I'm not really a drow, but anyway, we heard through the grapevine that he's come here for some bizarre reason known only to him, and we're looking for him to make him change me back, and stop whatever evil plan he's brewing up out here."

Drizzt blinked, slowly processing the information. Finally, he realized the basic gist of what Aari had just spouted. "Oh! Well, sorry, but I'll keep a lookout for this Diamaetus," he reassured them. As he spoke, Guenhwyvar strode up behind him and purred.

Aari saw the panther and gaped. Ria saw her and commented, "Oh, you've an astral companion? Lucky. They don't really talk back, unlike my dear friend here."

Drizzt chuckled. "I wouldn't be too sure of that," he replied, recalling several circumstances in which Guen had been _very_ vocal, indeed.

Ria shrugged. "I suppose. But there's no comparing the annoyance of Aari with anything, really."

Aari laughed and shoved her lightly. "And there's no comparing with you, period!" he replied affectionately, strangely violet eyes sparkling with mischief and fun.

She scowled at him, while Drizzt could not withhold a smile at the pair's playful antics. "I don't even know why I put up with you," she informed her companion.

He pouted playfully and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Cuz you love me and I make you smile," he replied.

Drizzt had a hard time imagining the grouchy elf-maiden smiling, or even looking pleasant. Meanwhile, true to form, Ria retorted, "Oh, aye, smile at your own daftness!" She shrugged off his arms and turned to Drizzt, serious once more. "Be wary, ranger," she warned him. "Diamaetus is not to be trifled with. Those who seek him out oft meet grave ends."

"And yet you seek him," Drizzt pointed out mildly.

She raised an eyebrow. "And you think we're not insane … why?" Aari snorted. When she turned to look at him, he sniggered, "Ooh, snarky, Ria!"

With an obviously practiced gesture, she dismissed his comment and ignored him. "Truly, Do'Urden, Diamaetus is dangerous. Watch your every step – I know I'm watching mine."

"Why is this Diamaetus so dangerous? Is he so powerful?" Drizzt had to inquire – surely one mage, obviously skilled at polymorphs though he was, could not present such a threat that this formidable elf was acting as though she was laying siege to an army.

To his surprise, it was Aari who replied, violet gazes joining squarely as he said, his voice suddenly grim, "Because, Ranger Do'Urden … he's insane. The things he does defy all the laws of nature and morality alike. There is no level to which he will not stoop, where his paranoia does not reach." He shrugged, and then added, his voice considerably lighter, "We track him because we must. You need not. I … don't want to know that my quest brought trouble onto you."

Drizzt nodded – he could sympathize completely with the feeling. "I will watch my every step," he replied sincerely. "However, if you are right, and Diamaetus is not to be crossed, then it would be my duty to assist you in ridding him from the dale."

Ria nodded, accepting his indirect pledge of assistance mutely. "Well," she sighed, "C'mon, Aari. Diamaetus won't find himself for us in this godforsaken place."

Aari laughed as she went back to plowing through the snow. "She hates the cold," he informed Drizzt, before following after her, moving in graceful leaps and bounds. Drizzt watched the strange, unlikely pair until they were black specks to his light-sensitive eyes against the blinding glare of the white snow. He sighed, shaking his head. Those two were a mystery, to be sure. There were many questions here … and not enough answers to his liking. Beside him, Guenhwyvar growled uneasily, echoing her master's thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Wheeee! Next chapter, we get to meet the infamous Diamaetus! Meh, he's crazy/insane, but he don't act like it most of the time ... scaaaaary dude, tho'. Well, if ya liked, REVIEW! If ya didn't like ... meh, what do I care, if you didn't like it you wouldn't still be here, would'ja? 


End file.
